The Tears of Hell Will Rain
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Rewrite of A guardian once broken. However it is from my own ideas this time nobody else's.
1. Chapter 1

I panted as the air around me managed to evade my desperate lungs. 7 miles I had ran, seven just to escape that ungrateful, two-faced, ungracious camp. "I hate this life" I moaned "I hate it!" Perfection grazed my life before retreating and laughing in mockery. I hate Andrew, I hate Annabeth I hate that whole camp fucking camp with every fiber of my being.

_Flashback_

I sat in my cabin pondering over where I should give Annabeth the ring that will tie our lives together forever. I had jumped into the depths of hell, fought back monsters, titans, giants and primordial's just for her and there wasn't any thing that was going to change my mind. At least that was what I thought. Suddenly the sound of a horn cut through the air entering my cabin and leaving again. That horn meant one of three things one the Stolls have gotten a hold of the horn, two the camp is under attack, or the third option a new half blood was approaching the camp. As quick as a flash I leaped out of my bed and dashed out the door leaving a trail of dust behind me.

Reaching into my pocket I took out the most loyal weapon I've ever had Anaklusmos. Uncapping the pen a 3 foot celestial bronze blade grew and the pen itself changed into a leather handle. Not wasting anytime I ran to the borders of the camp leaving all the campers behind me. As I approached the border I saw a teenage boy running for the borders of the camp waving a long branch trying to fend off the Hellhounds chasing him. I sighed at the boys ignorance, he had a lot to learn at this camp. Jumping out of the borders I ran to the boys side and raised my sword protecting him from a huge claw that threatened to kill him.

"Yo back up" the boy growled "I can handle myself." I showed my teeth as I held back the claw "A thanks wouldn't hurt" I growled in frustration. Once he moved out of the way I managed to shove the giant claw away throwing the giant hound off balance. I looked to my right and saw the boy swinging a stick at another spawn of hell before swatting it on the nose. It was pretty amusing seeing as it was like hitting a dog with a rolled up news paper. The hell hound grabbed the stick in its large jaws before yanking it out of the boys grip and applying pressure snapping it like a twig. I knew he was in trouble and took off bounding across the grassy area with ease. With one large leap I jumped on to the demons back and pulled on its ears bringing its snapping muzzle away from the boys head.

The boy seemed irritated at this but I did not care in the slightest for I had my own troubles to deal with. I tightened my legs around the canines body and lifted my sword ready to strike before my lips curved up. A silver arrow had imbedded its self in the monsters head making it go cross eyed before promptly turning to dust and knocking me onto my backside. A volley of more arrows rained down taking about a dozen more monsters out leaving about to three left. It was now a race between me and the hunters who could kill the hell hounds first. I jumped out of the way 6 silver arrows aimed for my shoulders before rolling under a hell hound and slicing it from head to rear turning it in to a easy cleaning service. Three more arrows this time aimed at my legs flew but I slashed them out of the air with a smile at the challenge. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't even notice the complaining teenagers or the other campers staring in shock.

I was completely in the zone and nothing would stop me. I lunged at the second hell spawn and turned my body sideways slashing more arrows aimed for the creatures before taking my three feet of celestial bronze and beheading the snapping creature turning it to a pile of dust. I smiled and looked at a single arrow cutting through the air towards the last hell hound, I knew I couldn't stop it so I watched its progress. It whizzed through the air, before cutting right in to the skull of the demon dog making it yelp before disintegrating leaving the arrow to fall to the ground. I looked at the arrow slightly amused before turning around and being tackled by a midnight black haired girl knocking me to the ground. I chuckled and ruffled the spike hair before seeing the other hunters eyes and stopping "Hi Thalia." Thalia in return stood up and smiled her natural Goth look smile "It's good to see you Percy." I looked at the piercing in her ear and noticed the ear ring of a wolf head.

"So you decided to dedicate yourself more to the hunt" I asked gesturing to the piercing. She lifted her hand and put it in between in her forefinger and thumb before rubbing "Yep got it last week." I stood up and dusted the monster remains off me before taking the piercing in between my fingers. I heard the hunters growl at this and I jumped back before tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground making me grunt. An arrow landed in between my legs menacingly almost making me whimper. I looked up to see Phoebe boring her eyes into my skull. I knew why she was angry but I didn't comment on it. After Thalia sent the hunters to their cabins I stood up carefully avoiding the arrow. "Sorry about that Percy she is still a little angry" I raised an eyebrow "Okay a lot angry but anyways I need to get the hunters set up before Lady Artemis arrives so I'll see you later." She gave me a hug before jogging off towards the camp grounds.

"Excuse me" I heard an arrogant voice say and I turned around to see the teenager who was being attacked looking at me annoyed. "Oh yeah you" I muttered "What was that" he questioned in the form of a threat. Well it would of been a scary if he wasn't about a foot shorter than me making him five foot two. "Nothing" I sighed "So what is your name?" He put a fist to his puffed out chest "Andrew Ocean" he said importantly. (O-see-an) I rolled my eyes "Great just what this camp needs an arrogant teenager" I thought. Rolling my eyes I tried to keep my patience "Well Andrew I am-" He cut me off "Yeah Percy Jackson dad has already told me." This caught my attention "Dad?" He nodded "Yeah you know Poseidon, ruler of all sea's." This really irked me to the point that I felt my eye twitching but I chose to ignore it. "Well follow me Andrew" He rolled his eyes "Whatever." I turned around and headed for the camp Andrew in tow.

When we passed the borders I began to jog towards the big house, all the campers had gone back to their regular activities so I maneuvered easily and Andrew followed suit. Once we reached the big house I opened the door and entered revealing Chiron sitting in his wheel chair reading "Ah Percy what brings you here" he asked looking up from his book. "Hey Chiron, we have a new camper his name is Andrew Ocean" I gestured to the black haired boy. "Ah Andrew, your father told me you would be showing up soon" I stared at my mentor in shock. "Let me get this straight" I said "He told you that Andrew was coming but didn't even give me the slightest clue?" Chiron looked a little dismayed at this "Well Andrew I'll have Percy show you around the camp and-" Andrew cut him off. "Sorry pony man I already know my way around so I don't need this little dork" I could feel my fist tighten at this comment but ignored it. He then turned around and walked out of the big house.

Chiron trotted nervously "I sense that one is going to be trouble." I cracked my neck "No kidding." I walked out of the big house to leave Chiron back to his reading and headed towards the sparring fields. As I got closer I Thalia caught up with me and smiled "So, where are you going." I huffed in frustration "To the sparring fields to work off some anger." She jumped at the idea "Oh, can I join? I can finally kick your ass to Olympus." This made me chuckle "If you want to lose be my guest." She stuck her tounge out childishly at me and laughed.

We reached the sparring fields and saw a group of people muttering and chatting among themselves. This raised my and I guess Thalia's curiosity so we snuck closer. "Did you hear" A kid said "Andrew took on over a dozen hell hounds with only a branch." I couldn't believe my ears "All Percy Jackson did was watch, I knew he wasn't a true hero." I fell over standing up "You heard that too right Thalia?" I looked up to see her shocked face. I stood up and whipped around before shoving a path to the center and what I saw left me absolutely dumbstruck.

Annabeth, my Annabeth was kissing Andrew full on the lips. My sight darkened and I blacked out.


	2. Time to face the facts

All right I've noticed how you all are liking this story better than my last one, well the reasoning behind that is I read over my old story and nearly vomited at the sight of it. It was so disorganized and immature I'm surprised some of my old readers stuck around. I guess in my old story I wanted to use all my ideas at once so that threw the whole thing off. So I decided to completely rewrite it but use the main story line I had in mind originally. However there will be some things from the old story I like and will still use like Sophie but if you have any suggestions I'm all ears (Not literally, I know you were thinking it.) But until then enjoy the story.

I felt my head swimming like I was in the ocean but my body was on land. "You are close my young hero" I felt a powerful presence around my body but at the same time I felt empty. The presence then drifted away leaving just emptiness, then coldness took over my body. I could hear a voice calling my name it was slightly harsh "Percy! Wake up!" It demanded sending a spike through my heart for that voice was one I cherished very closely. "Ah leave the pussy to sleep of he faints its his problem" Another, slightly arrogant voice said making a wave of anger shoot through my body. My eyes snapped open to reveal the faces of Annabeth and Andrew looking at me Annabeth's full of anger and Andrew's full of mockery. "Oh decided to wake dumb ass" Andrew laughed but Thalia shoved him "Shut up."

He looked slightly angry and raised a hand to slap her while Annabeth just watched. That was the last straw, I stood up and punched him the face though I lost my balance after the punch from the blood rushing to my feet making me fall to my hands and knees. He growled and wiped the blood from his nose before splatting it on to the ground. He then smiled arrogantly "I have to admit that was a good punch but dad didn't teach me to fight just to lose to you." He grabbed a blade one of the campers were holding and held it up. His battle position was almost as good as my mine I just hope he doesn't fight as good as me. I stood up and brought out my ball point pen and pulled the cap off so a 3 foot celestial bronze blade grew in all its glory. I moved my feet and arms in to a fighting stance and stood ready.

He didn't waist any time, dashing forward he swung in an upward arc making me jump back in surprise. The only person I fought who could swing their blade that fast was Luke which surprised me. He looked and smiled a smile you would expect to see on a demon which caused me shiver. He took his blade and jumped forward swinging it in a diagonal arc that was met with my blade making a flash of sparks. Even the power behind the swing surprised me. I didn't get the chance to breathe before he started hacking and slashing in quick motions making me go on the defense and repel all the attacks. My strength was weakening and he knew it. His smile grew even more to the point where he looked insane as he cut my body up. Finally I had no choice but to use the move Luke taught me but was difficult to preform. He slashed at my head and I raised my blade before grabbing the bronze and spinning it making the blade twist, turn then fly out of his hand on to the ground.

I lifted my blade to his throat which caused him to laugh "The only reason I didn't fight those Hell hounds was so I could see how you fight." I then felt a blast of water hit me in the back and knock me to the ground. I slowly lifted my head and looked at Andrew to see his hands up and gallons of water floating over him. "Percy Jackson this is the power of a true son of Poseidon" He laughed insanely. A snarl passed my lips and I stood up before putting my hand out into the air. I felt my feet my leave the ground and growled "This is the true power of a son of Poseidon." I clenched my fists and a hurricane formed around me. His smile faltered but came back on to his face "You don't get it Percy I was trained by the lord of storms himself." He took his hands and lowered them and I felt the power leave my body and my storm die away. I lowered to the ground on to my knees and put my face into my hands. He walked over to me and laughed "You can't and never will defeat me Perseus Jackson." He then bent over to my ear and whispered "I will be an even bigger legend then you." He then raised his blade and was about to bring it down before a silver arrow hit the blade making it fall out of his hands.

Every body in the crowd turned there head to the direction that the arrow was fired to see the Goddess of the hunt Artemis. "What do you think you are doing boy" His smirk remained on his face "I am simply removing the male scum from the earth Lady Artemis." She growled at this ""What you are doing is trying to remove a legendary hero from this earth." There was a flash behind Artemis and a voice like tidal waves rumbled "Artemis let him continue if Percy is to weak to defeat him than he doesn't deserve to be called a hero." I stared in shock along with Thalia as I watched my father told my brother to kill me. Andrew chuckled as Artemis stared at the sea god in shock. I however recovered quickly and swung my leg at Andrews and knocked him down. Every body stared at the scene but I didn't want to stick around to check out the results. I stood up and quickly dashed off dropping riptide in the process.

I ran at full force as my feet pounded one after another in a mesmerizing pattern. My heavy foot steps however sounded more like elephants compared to the ones bounding gracefully after me. I could here a whiz and I felt an arrow hit the shoulder of my shirt nailing me to the tree in front of me. I knew what was coming next and tightened my shoulder as another arrow hit my jeans nailing me to the tree. I turned towards the direction of my attacker and started to squirm under the female stare. Angry silver eyes stared at me boiling like quick silver. "What do you think you are doing boy" I flinched at the last word. I knew I was acting immature but I had good reasoning behind it.

I looked back to her eyes and saw her harsh glare and a cold anger sparked in my chest. "What does it look like Artemis, I'm running. I'm sick of this life" her glare lightened. "My own father left me for my brother to kill me and quite frankly I'm started to feel like trash because of the other campers" My face began to tighten but then went loose. I took my right hand and yanked the arrow out of my orange shirt leaving a hole behind before taking the arrow in my jeans out. With my hand out I gave Artemis her arrows while she stood shocked before walking back towards the camp. Multiple thoughts passed my mind as I walked "What does Artemis think of me now, will the whole camp hate me, did Poseidon really encourage Andrew to kill me." I sighed in misery before leaving the forest and entering the camp.

I could here laughing north west from me but I chose to ignore it walking towards the cabins. Right before I reached my cabin I passed the Artemis cabin and had an arrow land at my feet. My head craned left to reveal to my eyes 12 girls between the ages of 10 and 18 giving me menacing looks. "What are you doing boy" Phoebe spat in my direction making me flinch. "Going back to my cabin" I said with a slightly shaky voice, the last thing I wanted to do was piss off the hunters. "Oh so you are enjoying living" My ears burned I knew what was going to come up I just hope it doesn't. "Yes" I stated simply. A snarl formed on Phoebe's lips "So you are enjoying what Zoe wasn't allowed, boy" I flinched she said it with the same malice that Artemis used. I put my head down in shame but then I snapped my head up that same anger back "It wasn't my fault Artemis even said that." Phoebe's eye twitched in anger "Artemis may have but we don't, do you know how long lady Artemis grieved over her" I flinched at this. "Weeks she wept and it was all because a simple boy let her go instead of himself" That anger was evaporated like that, I knew it was true. If I had protected her better than Artemis wouldn't have to lose her best friend. "You're right" I said silently making her smirk triumphantly "You're a pathetic waste of space who doesn't belong on this earth like all the other men. The only way you won the war was by walking on people."

I had no response I just nodded admitting the fact. "Phoebe!" Thalia yelled walking into the cabin circle "What are you doing?" The person of interest gave a smirk and looked at me "Nothing isn't that right Percy." I nodded "Me and Phoebe were just talking, I'll see you later Thalia" I then proceeded to turn around and walk off to my cabin leaving 12 triumphant girls be hind and one very confused one. When I entered the cabin there were two things I noticed one my Minotaur horn was missing and two my shield that Tyson made me was on the ground and destroyed even more that it was usually. I however was to stressed physically and mentally to get angry so I just walked over to my bed and flopped down. I wrapped myself within the soft blanket warming by body up within seconds. My mind slowly started drifting towards the realm of Morpheus before I felt 20 gallons of cool water fall on to me.

I sat straight up slightly angry but I didn't show it. "Get up, that's my bed" I heard Andrew say. "Your bed over there" I said pointing over to the piece of crap bed. "No you are going to give me yours" He snarled. I was to tired to argue so I just took my blanket and walked over to the piece of scrap before laying down on it. Again I began to drift asleep and my last thought before passing out was "Wow it has been a long day"

Morning time

My eyes cracked open to reveal a foggy room making me rub my eyes. Slowly I sat up my back cracking along the way. Scanning the room I noticed that Andrew was gone. Sighing in relief I slid my self off the uncomfortable mattress and on to the ground before standing up. I walked over to the beat up shield that Tyson made me and sighed in sadness "I'm sorry Tyson." I picked up the shield and walked over to the nail it was originally on and hung it up in all its glory. I stepped back to admire to admire what used to be good craftsman ship before turning around and walking out of the cabin. When I exited I stopped for a second to let my eyes readjust to the bright light before heading towards the mess hall.

When I finally sneaked past the huntress' cabin I started jogging gaining a little speed that is before a I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. The pain was so intense I had to drop to one knee to take the pressure off the other leg. I reached behind my leg and felt a long wooden shaft which I yanked out causing wave after wave of antagonizing torture through my leg. I looked at the intruder and saw it was an arrow I expected it to be silver but it was sea green. Immediately I snapped my head in the direction the weapon came from and growled in anger. There behind me stood Andrew with a bow in his hands Ares campers standing around him laughing. I growled for my nerves were running thin. "Andrew" I said as calmly as I could "I will give you one more chance stop." He laughed "Or what you going to call your little girlfriend Artemis" I fired a ball of Ice cold water at his face.

"Do not disrespect her" I snarled which caused him to chuckle "You ready for round two Percy Jackson." I nodded and stood up causing fire hot pain to shoot through my leg but I ignored it "Bring it." he smirked and brought out his sword before getting in to a fighting stance. I charged him and brought my sword across meaning to hit his chest but he had backed up to quickly. He smiled his evil smile "My turn" He then dashed forward and but his sword right through my stomach causing my breath to catch in my lungs.

I heard a gasp and looked behind me to see Thalia and Artemis staring in shock at me. I smiled at them once giving them a nod before I fell to to the ground and blacking out. I say black out because I still felt alive yet I was unable to move. "You're time is not now" a musical voice said in my mind "You have defied the fates many times before and this time shall be no different." I moaned in pain "Why." The voice sounded curious "Why what hero." I nearly yelled "Why can't I die?! I always seem to defy the fates and the more I do the more problems show up for me." The voice giggled at this "Because you want to live but the real question is why."

I thought about this question deeply. Why do I want to live? Is it because its natural instincts to want to survive? No it is deeper than that. I had put my life in danger to protect Grover, Thalia, Artemis, the gods and Annabeth but what was the reason for it. "I guess I want to protect those I love" I could feel the voice smirk. "Percy, your fatal flaw is loyalty, you can't stand to see those you love hurt. So, you would put yourself in harms way for them and if necessary die for them." This caused me to sigh "But I don't want to live anymore there isn't any more people I care about." I heard the voice sigh "Percy if that was true then why would we be having this conversation?" I thought about it, she was right, there were people I still cared for "I still care about Thalia and mom" I said more to myself then the voice. "And" the voice said my mind knew what the voice was talking about but I wasn't about to admit it "I don't know" I could feel the voice roll its eyes "Artemis!" it exclaimed causing me to blush in my mind.

"You can deny it all you want but you know its true" the voice started to fade "Don't give up Percy for no matter what you do there will always be people who love you." With that the presence was gone leaving me to my own thoughts but that didn't last long for I started to wake up. My eyes cracked open to see 20 people leaning over me one of them, Thalia I think checking for a pulse. My mind immediately went on over drive and I jumped only to have a sharp pain go through my stomach like a thousand needles being stabbed into me. I growled and clutched my side but didn't back down "Oh look who is up" I heard the arrogant voice of Andrew say. "Shut up boy" I heard Artemis snarl at him but he didn't even blink. I used this distraction to my advantage, sliding in between the crowd I ran as fast as I could with out causing myself major pain. Into the forest between and over trees I ran. I wanted to make sure no one found me.

I panted as the air around me managed to evade my desperate lungs. 7 miles I had ran, seven just to escape that ungrateful, two-faced, ungracious camp. "I hate this life" I moaned "I hate it!" Perfection grazed my life before retreating and laughing in mockery. I hate Andrew, I hate Annabeth I hate that whole camp fucking camp with every fiber of my being.

Whoops sorry the useless fact of this chapter is giraffes can survive with out water longer than camels


	3. A new chance for a family

Look I know how people like the whole Percy going to the gods to die bit and personally I do to but it is over used. I mean take all the guardian of the hunt stories almost every one of them Percy either tries to kill himself or goes to the gods to die. When he goes to the gods to die I began to realize that it was pointless to go to the gods when you can kill yourself. So I apologize about it but Percy will not try to kill himself. :( But in other news I will be working on this story mainly, my other stories will be on hold for the mean while because I am determined to finish this story or I'll die trying or try dying. ha ha ha But in all seriousness they will be put on hold because the only time I can type is at school so I won't be able to keep up with the other stories. Do not fear though once this over I will start on another. But until then enjoy.

* * *

><p>I sniffed the air as the smell of cooked meat filled my nostrils making my stomach growl and my mouth water. I wanted to go towards the smell but I had to keep moving. After catching my breathe I ignored the smell and began jogging towards what I thought was west. However I quickly stopped for I felt a strong aura near me. The aura seemed to radiate raw power that would make any regular god flinch. I immediately began to run, the last time I felt that strong of an aura Gaia had grown out of the ground to kill me. My legs began to repeat a pattern of running, side stepping and ducking. What I saw next made me go a little loopy.<p>

A root sticking out of the ground moved and tripped me making me fall to the ground. "Yep this is surely Gaia" I muttered as I reached for my pen but realized it was gone. "Dang" I growled as the root slowly began to twist its way up my leg like a slithering snake. "I am not Gaia" a voice said defiantly, "Do you see me trying to kill my own grandchildren?" My head snapped up to see a woman dressed in a marvelous cloak that shimmered as it rustled. The cloak seemed to be made of Nebula's, stars and universes all slowly moving around the cloak. To be honest it was an impossible to describe its beauty but that was nothing compared to the owner of the cloak.

A woman stood there with a face that would put Aphrodite to shame. Her being itself seemed to hold a grace that was indescribable. Her hair fell smoothly down her skinny shoulders, like black waves reaching the shores of the ocean. Another thing noticeable was her smell, she smelled of crushed berries mixed with the unmistakable smell of nature. When she smiled at me her teeth flashed brighter than Apollo's. "Who- who are you?" I managed to stutter out making her giggle. "Just as clueless as ever Percy" Her voice was like a melody your mother would sing to you as a child. "I would be the reason you are here Percy" This confused me and my face must have shown it. "What you think you can defy the fates all by yourself Perseus" I flinched at the use of my full name. "What do you mean, and you still have yet to answer my question" this caused her to smile cheekily.

"I made sure you stayed alive, after all you have a bigger roll to play then you think" this caused my eye to twitch a little. I can't get a break can I, some how she found this amusing. "Now, now Percy where would be the fun in that?" I growled a bit at this but she seemed to find this even more humorous. "Can you just tell me who you are" I was starting to get irritated by this woman mocking me. "Impatient aren't we" she asked raising an eye brow. I gave a firm nod "Very well I would be Khaos creator of the universe mother of the Primordials and all that melodramatic stuff" I gaped at her before immediately bowing to her. She waved a dismissive hand "Don't bow I hate it when people bow." My back immediately went straight, after all I am dealing with a person that can literally destroy me with a thought.

"Percy, Jeez there is no need to fear me, I don't bite... much" She then chose to show me her pearly white teeth making me shiver. "Ha, alright Percy lets get down to business. You don't want to hang around half-bloods anymore and I need some one to go on missions for me so I am willing to give you the position of my champion." I gaped at her "Why me?" She looked at me fondly "There is something about you Percy I find interesting." I chuckled "That's amusing, I don't see why look at me I'm a supposed outcast." She nodded sadly "Percy you have to stop listening to what others think its not healthy" I raised an eye brow "healthy" some how she found this amusing. "See you still have the smart allec in you" she giggled then turned serious If you concern yourself with other people and their problems." She then stepped forward and cupped my cheek with her hand "For once in your life be selfish think about yourself, after all you deserve it." She then proceeded to step back "So what will it be, stay on the run all your life or come with me, be happy and forge yourself a new family. It is your choice and yours alone" I was quite shocked, I had a choice in how my life played out. No more prophecies, no more titans, no more giants just me and a family.

Tears watered up in my eyes and I hugged the Chaos deity "I would love it." She looked shocked but hugged me back "You deserve happiness Percy." We remained like that I was just happy to have some close to me who loves me. After that minute I pulled back and smiled an actual true smile "So where are we off to." The smile melted off her face "First off Percy, you need to know something" I raised an eyebrow. "The moment you left camp and disappeared off the gods radar Andrew went and murdered your mother and step-father" My jaw dropped and I smiled a little. She had been diagnosed with cancer and was to die in a couple of months "Good, at least she didn't have to suffer anymore but either way Andrew is still a dead man." Khaos chuckled "I wouldn't expect anything less now follow me back to my camp so I can explain your job." With that she turned around her galaxy robes sweeping as she moved before heading towards the area I had smelt the meat come from.

I stared off after the first goddess before jogging after her chuckling "I'm going to have a family."


	4. Amusing lies and a new found child

All right I suddenly got on a writing spree so here we go. Oh yes and to whatever the fuck your face is (I don't care enough to remember your name) If you look in greek myth Chaos was spelt with K so don't write checks your ass can't cash

Time skip 3 years

I cracked my neck and walked up to the door of my objective. Chaos had assigned me the job of killing the man that owns this building and to rescue the girl from being sold to a pedophile. I felt my snow white hair blow in the wind slightly obscuring my vision. My phoenix colored eyes bore into the door as if the flames dancing in them will burn through the door. I ruffled my white wings making the pure, sinless feathers dance against each other creating a shimmer from the suns bright rays. I heard a scream pierce the air from the upper floors and I immediately ran forward and kicked in the door letting the bright light of my wings flood the room blinding the one man who was down stairs. Quickly I flicked my wrist and he flew across the room and slammed his skull into the wall cracking his cranium and snapping his spine. The move was an immediate kill.

The scream pierced the air again and I sent a blast of light energy through the roof and into the room above me with my wings. With a quick, strong flap of my wings I landed in the room above me. Analyzing the situation I saw with much irritation and anger that the man was forcing the girl to get out from under her bed. Now, however both of them stared at me in shock. "Let go of her leg" I said calmly so as not to give away my building anger. "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my building the man" yelled his face turning red. So this was the uncle; that must mean I killed the pedophile downstairs. "Names do not matter to you anymore for in a couple minutes you won't have a head to remember it with" I grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the room so the child wouldn't have to watch. Slowly I walked over into the hall way and closed the door behind me. "Let you endure the tortures of hell 10 times over you worthless scum." I took out Shadow Menace from it's sheathe on my back and stabbed him clear through the heart. When I withdrew the blade it was dripping with crimson blood giving the black blade an eerie gleam.

I cleaned the blades metal off on the man's shirt before sheathing the blade creating the X again with Light Deviser. I turned around and took a deep breath in before opening the door to reveal the girl being shaken with tremors. I pitied her "It is okay, your uncle is gone" she didn't budge. "You're the man my uncle was going to sell me to, go away" She couldn't have been older than 8. "I promise you I am not the man that your uncle was going to sell you to" she turned around and gazed at me causing my breath to catch. She had those same sparkling, stormy grey eyes that analyzed anything they lay over. The golden princess curls that bounced as she moved. Lastly, the delicately carved out face that looked so perfect that it was a definite sign that the girl was a daughter of wisdom.

"You promise?" she asked looking me up and down intently. I gave one strong nod giving her the okay to crawl out from under the bed. "So what is your name" I asked helping her to her feet. "Asvoria" she responded dusting herself off. "What is yours" I smiled at her "Angelo." She nodded thinking constantly like all Athena spawns. "Well Asvoria if you let me I'll take you and fly us out of here" she nodded her consent and I picked her up before spreading my silvery white wings and taking off. I could hear her scream as the cool air rushed by her face but by now I had gotten used to it.

As we flew towards camp half-blood I began to wonder how she had gone from distressed to calm in a couple of seconds. Sure Athena's children have more control over their emotions than other children but this one was too quick. "So you figured out" a hoarse voice said looking up at me with a sadistic smile. Almost immediately I dropped the shape shifter to the ground and yelled "Whoops, sorry you slipped." Chuckling at my own joke I continued to flap towards camp until I heard a scream. This one wasn't like the shape shifter; no it was true and horrified like being attacked by a blood thirsty monster. I plummeted downwards with my wings by my side before spreading them out and stopping myself from descending. Looking downwards I saw an image that will probably never leave my mind.

A nine year old, almost entirely naked was scarred and cut up so badly it looked like cups of blood leaked out of her every minute. Her hair was a tattered mess that looked like it had a white sticky substance in it. From here I could tell that one of her bones was broken along with a leg from the way she limped. Chasing after her was a huge lumbering man with his face scrunched up in anger. "Nebula, get back here" he continued to stumble after the girl who was running as quick as she could. Before she could get far however she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground allowing the man to catch up with her. "There you are you little bitch. Now you are going to get it" I watched him get ready to pull his belt off but I had seen enough. Diving at a 45 degree angle I slammed right into him knocking him into a tree. As quick as light I pulled Light Deviser and Shadow Menace off my back and sliced off his hands spitting "This is to the impurity done by your hands." I sliced off his feet "This is for traveling to those impurities without regret." Finally I sliced off his head with Light Deviser spilling crimson blood on to the flawlessly white blade. "That is for thinking of those impurities in the first place" his head fell to the ground making his body go limp.

I could hear whimpers behind me and I slowly turned around to see the girl staring at me with big black pupils decorated by stars. I slowly put my blades on my back and sat down in front of her not moving a muscle. "W-Who are you" she managed to get out with a whine. I smiled gently and said in a soft voice allowing my hair to blow into my face "I am Angelo, do you care to tell me your name." She cleared her voice and flinched as her throat was rubbed roughly. "Let me heal you" I said inching closer but she scooted away. "Please I just want to help" She looked at me with her eyes sparkling and I immediately knew who's daughter she was. She nodded once and I inched closer holding my hand up allowing light to form in it. She looked at it curiously before I put it against her throat allowing its healing properties to take over.

Immediately she looked relieved and smiled at me as she felt her throat after I drew my hand back. "Thank you" she said throwing her arms around me before drawing them back in pain just as quick. "Let me get that for you slowly I took her hand into mine before taking my other and allowing a little light to flood in to it. Without haste I applied the cool light to the mark on her arm letting her watch as the bruise faded. I then took her injured leg into my hand then applied the light to it allowing the bones to mend letting the pain fade away from her leg. "Now, is that better" she nodded and threw her arms around me nuzzling into the crook of my neck; "Thank you so much" she muttered in to my shoulder.

I nodded happily and rubbed her back as her muscles loosened and her breathing evened out until tiny snores could be heard. I picked her up in a bridal position making sure to support her head before spreading my wings and flying off as the sun set behind me.

**Also check out my new story painful silence it is darker than this one but I like the storyline in my personal opinion. But I don't want my opinion I want yours so don't forget to review**


	5. Chaos is an understatement

Alright people (Call me a flake if you will) I am going to try again so here goes 3rd person

* * *

><p>Percy sat there rocking the nine year old girl in his arms as she slept still a complete mess, but peacefully. "I feel sorry for you" he sighed before summoning some water and warming it up. Allowing it to encase his hands he slowly ran his hands through her hair allowing the water to collect the majority of of the grime and white substance before floating the water over to the tree's and dispersing it. Her hair wasn't exactly clean but it was in better shape then before, especially without the white impurity there. "Wow, I usually don't see your caring side" a woman said sitting down next to Percy. He looked at her to reveal sparkling eyes and onyx black hair to match Nebula's. "Hey mom" he said smiling "Good to see you." She nodded "You too, so I guess you have already put two and two together with this." Percy gave a mock expression of being offended "You think me stupid mother?" She shook her head "No I don't I was just making sure." Percy laughed "Just one question though, how?" Chaos smiled softly at the sleeping girl as she nestled herself further into Percy's arms. Percy then brought out it wings allowing them to glint orange as he rustled them in the fire light. Finally he encased the girl in a cocoon with his wings as they covered her and his arms. "Well some decades ago I met a man who I fell in love with but I knew it would never work but still I was infatuated with the idea of having a family and more importantly a child I guess it came to life from thought."<p>

Percy raised a white eyebrow curiously "If she is decades old then why does she look only nine." Chaos held her head for minute before continuing "That is the confusing part, my guess is that since I am such a powerful immortal and the fact that she was created from thought added up to her having to slowly develop before being born into the world. When she was born how ever I couldn't control where she evolved." Her eyes were now watering "She ended up at a foster home for three years before that man" she practically spat the word. "Took her in and raised her for the money that came with her and the fact he needed sexual relief" Kaos looked down at Shadow Menace and saw it consuming even more light than normal. Percy's swords were clear indicators of his emotions and right now he was angry. "Relax Percy, the past is behind us there is no point in worrying over it" Percy pulled himself together before allowing her to continue. "Thankfully he wasn't planning any intercourse until the age of eleven when she entered her preteen years so as of now she is still pure" Percy looked relieved at this but Chaos' tears were leaking now as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Extending a wing he brought her closer to him before hugging her with one arm smiling. "I am so ashamed of myself" she cried into his arm "I couldn't protect my daughter from a monstrous beast." Percy gave a sad smile "It isn't your fault unlike the Olympians you actually tried to find a way but were unsuccessful." Kaos was hugging Percy now "You know, I couldn't have picked a better son then you Percy; you are just what Nebula will need to recover from her past trauma." Percy stared at the flickering fire allowing the words to sink in "So will she be staying with me?" Chaos sighed and drew back "That all depends on you, if you want her around. If not then I will send her to camp half blood" She looked sad at this last comment. Smiling he looked at her "You already know what my answer is mom, I would more than love to take her with me." She sighed in relief stress clearly leaving her face "Good, that is a relief to know seeing as those Olympians aren't exactly trust worthy." Percy nodded, defiantly agreeing with her before he adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms.

Both him and Chaos sat there, enjoying each others company as mother and son. The flames seemed to enjoy the emotion around it and began to dance faster cracking and snipping the wood that it was burning. "What about her powers?" Percy asked running a hand through Nebula's hair causing her to shiver and tuck her face into his chest. Chaos sat there and pondered the question before responding "I but a block of sorts on a majority of her powers and it will slowly unlock over the years as to not overwhelm her. Also, she will not have all of my powers for she is just a demi immortal so she will just have powers over..." She paused for a minute musing over how she should word it before finishing. "Matter itself I guess you could say, in basics she could control anything she wants from, elements to emotions but she won't be able to create entire galaxies and such" Chaos slowly said this as to word it correctly. Percy nodded at that "Will you train her to use the power?"

Kaos shook her head "Ancient laws forbid me from training my descendants their powers but that is where you will come in." Percy raised an eyebrow inquisitively at this "What do you mean?" Chaos smiled and laughed "I can't train her but, I can train you to train her." His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying before giving a sly smile "You are slick mom." This caused her to giggle "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." Percy smiled as he returned his gaze to the dancing flame "Why did you never send me on a mission to rescue her." Chaos sighed and hung her head "I couldn't get an actual location on where she was, it was complete and a very lucky, coincidence that you found her." Percy smiled before looking up at the stars "I guess I am luckier then that ego maniac." Kaos looked up and saw what he was staring at, right above him was the constilation of Heracles. "Luck had nothing to with it Percy, he was arrogant and selfish, you are a very noble and selfless man that is why you are luckier." Percy let out a bark of a laugh "I wouldn't call myself noble, selfless or any or that I just can't stand to see another person hurt." Chaos stood up allowing her universal cloak to shimmer "You can argue with me all you want Percy, you know I am right." She bent down and kissed both his and Nebula's forehead "Now you go get some sleep, you and I have some explaining to do in the morning" and with that she disappeared into thin air.

Sighing he stood and rolled the big rocks surrounding the fire on to the flames with his foot causing it to go out. Then he turned and walked over to his tent before opening the flap and stepping in. Before he did anything he hung up his swords on the wall before walking over to Nebula's bed. He attempted to lay her down in the extra bed but she refused to let go of his shirt so he just retracted his wings and lay down with her. "Good night Nebula" he whispered into her hair "Sleep peacefully." Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to drift off into the realm of sleep putting him in pure bliss.

Line Break (More like drink break, I am thirsty)

The sun slowly rose from the east allowing its rays to flood through the mesh, tent window. Percy felt these rays hit his face and immediatly woke up to see onyx black hair in his face causing him to smile. She had finally let go of his shirt but she was now curled up to his chest in a ball. Slowly he moved out from under the covers and stepped onto the tent floor before covering her back up. He smiled at her sleeping form before turning around and seeing a dresser with a note on, picking it up he read what was obviously Chaos' hand writing.

_Dear Percy,_

_This dresser has clothes, garments and such in it for Nebula, make sure she knows this before she leaves the tent so she can change out of those raggedy clothes. Before she does though make sure she cleans herself in the lake nearby, can't have a grimy girl walking around your camp._

_Sincerely,__Kaos_

Percy sighed and slid the note into his jean pocket before walking over and taking his swords he attached the two Xiphos' to his back allowing them to make an X on his back again. He looked around allowing his phoenix colored eyes to examine the room before stepping out of the tent and into the cold morning air. He gave a quick shiver before walking towards the already burning fire to allow himself to warm up. Sitting down he sent a silent prayer to his mother before some uncooked eggs, bacon, and such appeared on a tray along with a pan laying next to it. "Bone appetite" he muttered before cracking some eggs and allowing the insides to pour into the pan causing them to sizzle as he held it over the fire. He continued to cook the food getting past the bacon and the eggs before working on the toast. Before he could finish however a scream left his tent causing him to jump up and set the pan down before running into the tent.

There in the middle of the bed Nebula sat in the feedle position, pale as a child of Hades. "Get back" she screamed at Percy swiping as he tried to approach her. Nodding he sat down on the end of the bed and looked directly into the galaxy like eyes of hers. "I'm not here to hurt you" He stared, without blinking into her eyes making sure to show no sign of deception. Hesitantly she nodded "Then who are you because I know your real name is not Angelo." This caused Percy to give a little chuckle "You are definatly our mothers daughter." Her eyes widened "You know my mother?' Percy nodded a smiled "Of course I do, she is my mother too. Well adopted mother really but that is beside the point." Standing up he walked over to the dresser Chaos had left behind and took out a pair of jeans with a couple of stars bedazzled into the material and a black T-shirt before tossing both to her. "There is a lake" he pointed west "That way, go clean up ang get dressed before coming back here so I can explain everything to you." She looked reluctant but she still took the clothes and walked out of the tent stopping to say "Thanks" before leaving. Sighing Percy walked out a minute after she did before heading to the fire to sit and relax.

From the shadow of a tree Chaos rose and walked over before seating herself next to him. "Well that could have gone better" This caused her to laugh. "Relax Percy she is just scared" he shook his head "Still I could've done better." Chaos wrapped an arm around him and said "She will get used to you just give it time, after all you have as much as you want." Nodding he stared into the fire before he heard a rustle from some bushes a couple of minutes later. Emerging from the bush Nebula stepped out looking shy about how the clothes looked on her. "Cute" Percy commented looking at the combination of clothing. Nebula blushed before walking over "You never told me your name." He nodded confirming the statement "Its Percy, and this would be your mother" he gestured to the woman who was watching Nebula with careful eyes. "Mom?" Nebula asked eyes watering causing Chaos to nod before her daughter hugged her tightly. They stood there enjoying each others embrace while Percy sat there allowing them to enjoy their moment before Nebula drew back. "Where have you been" she asked tears running down her cheeks "I needed you but you weren't there." Chaos hung her head low before starting her explanation.

For ten minutes she and Percy explained to Nebula every detail of the greek world to why Chaos wasn't around and such. When they finished they both sat there staring at Nebula allowing her to soak everything in. Two minutes passed before she said very slowly "So basically I am a daughter of an all-powerful being and was created from thought?" Both nodded, confirming the question "Cool" was her response causing the mother and son sigh before laughing. "So what will I be doing now" she asked cocking her head to the side. "Well that depends on you" Percy said looking her in the eye "You can choose to go to camp half blood which is a camp for demi gods and training or." He took on a nervous look "You could hang around here with me while me and your mother train you to use your powers." Nebula looked like she was musing over this before she responded "I would like to...

* * *

><p>And end. So the useless fact of the day is "A group of toads is called knot"<p>

So I hope you like the chapter better than my earlier ones and please review the more you review the more likely I will post another chapter so until next time this ZDragonswrath signing off.


End file.
